Hayden O'Guinn
Name: Hayden O’Guinn Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High school Hobbies and Interests: FPS Games, Staying up all night, Driving Around, Being a Jerk, Firearms. Appearance: Hayden has long sought out liberation from his mother’s Korean hairdresser. Though a very pleasant woman, she tends to cut his bangs a little crooked, which makes him look a bit strange. Normally wearing his hair in a “crew-cut” manner, the consequences of his hairdresser’s incompetence can be fully known to the High School when his hair descends upon his head in an unnaturally short amount of time. Through 9th grade, after seeing “Schindler’s List”, Hayden had decided he wanted to be a “classy bastard like Oskar Schindler, with all those nice clothes and shit.” So, he had started to keep himself very well-shaven and well-dressed for a good month or two, when he very characteristically deemed it all to be too hard. Nowadays, his face can be seen bobbing through the crowd, sporting what many would describe as a “perpetual, yet tame, 5 o’clock shadow.” His eyes are almond-shaped, as a result of his half-Asian heritage. As a result of his “night owl” tendencies, Hayden has developed very dark bags underneath his eyes. Combined with his usually sullen and/or irritated expression, the senior would fit in rather well with the most jaded of bar-goers. The only thing that may be considered “normal” about the “alternative” youth would be his choice in clothes, which ranges from a t-shirt and jeans to a dress shirt and fancy jeans for formal occasions. Biography: Hayden can never say that he has been an “oppressed youth.” Growing up in a moderately well-off family, Hayden had learned that although he can expect to be given nice things, he should not expect that he would be bombarded by gifts from his parents. His father made a very decent living as a military officer, and his mother was the owner of a local ramen shop. His father was the usual, distant authority figure in his life. Hayden learned to hate it when his father came home, since his return usually meant a huge amount of time cleaning and physical activity. His mother was the usual concerned-but not suffocating- mom, who ran things in the background. Being a very carefree child, Hayden would usually spout off bad words that he’d heard from his father during family gatherings, attracting the wrath of his numerous aunties. Their constant berating of Hayden would later attribute to what he himself describes as “the entity”, a constant feeling that he is always being judged and berated for whatever infraction or for whatever slip-up can result from his actions, and that he is of a sub-par category of person. During sixth grade, Hayden had made his mark as being a very awkward kid. Unable, and/or scared, to show affection to others of the opposite sex, most of his time was spent seeking out the object of his desire, and then ruthlessly mocking and teasing her. This horrible chain of events continued on until the ending of 8th grade, where he discovered that acting angsty was “totally cool” and that actually being nice to a girl actually resulted in good results. Being close to this girl brought lots of good memories, and especially, bad ones. Numerous jerks that dated her had contributed to Hayden’s continuously-developing sense of low self-worth, which would leave a permanent mark upon his psyche to this day. When it all came down to him and her sharing a tent on a summer camping trip, Hayden finally confessed his 4 year long attraction to her, which resulted in rejection and a token “You’ll make some girl so happy one day.” During the same summer vacation, his best friend and her would constantly disappear to somewhere. His worst suspicions had been fulfilled several months later, when his friend had revealed that he and her were constantly having sex during the trip. The knowledge that his friend had done this to Hayden, who knew of his feelings towards her, had contributed even more to him thinking that he would never be good enough for anyone. It also lead him to finally realize one thing: that everyone he’ll come across, whatever their relationship with him, is out to screw him. This constant negativity would stay with Hayden during the rest of high school, eventually turning him into a very spiteful, and vengeful person. Pissed off at the knowledge that his friend disclosed to him, he spread the information around, eventually earning him the cold shoulder from the girl that he once adored. All of 10th grade was spent regaining some of the friends he had lost due to his spiteful, and very asshole-ish behavior. It was during this time when Hayden learned to enjoy staying up all night, rationalizing it as: “All my day is spent dealing with people and how horrible they are. I need all the time to myself I can.” Eventually, Hayden started to make friends with a lot of gamers, and had quickly branched out from that group. Soon, during 12th grade, he had regained a few of his most dear friends, as well as several others. Unfortunately, his experiences during high school had completely changed him. From being an atypical “sensitive guy”, he had turned into the asshole who throws wet paper towel balls into the school toilets. Suddenly seeing his grade point average drop, and knowing that his SAT scores and previous grades would not be enough to get him into a good college, Hayden had enlisted in the military during the middle of his senior year. The rest of the year up until the class trip was spent jogging, as well as getting whatever amount of time he could get with his father at the range. Being in the military was, in his mind, his last chance at redeeming himself. And as a result, he’d prepared himself to say good-bye to his friends after they all graduated. Advantages: Hayden is very well-rounded. As a result of his mad push to “smoothly” go through boot camp after high school, he is very athletic, though he is by no means a physical prodigy. During his practice sessions with his father at the range, he learned how to properly sight in a rifle, as well as a few techniques for long-range shooting. Dealing with a lot of crap during high school, Hayden has learned to “suffer in silence.” Disadvantages: He has a tendency to give up when things get too hard for him. Though he does indeed “suffer in silence”, Hayden has intense emotional break-downs whenever he is pushed too far. In these break-downs, he is known to go to great lengths to rid himself of fault, not delving into self-harm, but more on the beating himself in the face kind side. Designated Number: Male Student no. 97 --- Designated Weapon: Jutte Conclusion: This conclusion seems to have been neglected. The above biography is as written by DasTrollParadis. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Trish McCarroll '''Collected Weapons: Jutte (designated weapon), Ballestair-Molina (stolen briefly from James Brown) Allies: None Enemies: Danielle Champney, Trish McCarroll Mid-Game Evaluation: At the beginning of the game, Hayden came up with a plan - to keep moving throughout the island, avoiding every student, and start attacking once the class had been whittled down to the final few. His plan had worked out fairly well for him, too, and he managed to avoid all contact with his classmates until Day 8, when he stopped at the lookout tower, where Rick Holeman and Amanda Redder were engaged in a standoff. When Nicholas Nutbrown arrived on the scene and fired on the group, Hayden decided it was best to remain hidden behind a nearby tree for the time being. Exhaustion having set in, Hayden fell asleep there, sleeping through the next announcement, and not awakening until stricken by a nightmare - the shock of it caused him to decide to leave the area. Hayden stayed under the radar for a while, not resurfacing until two days later. Having been afflicted with a "fever" due to the onset of hypothermia, he had decided to strip down to his boxers as he continued his journey. His mind numbed by fever, cold and ravenous hunger, he stopped at the swinging bridge where he found James Brown. Completely deranged and intent on making a meal out of him, he knocked James out with his jutte and stole his gun. He then moved on to Danni Champney . After tenderizing her with his jutte, he raised the borrowed handgun to finish the girl off, but before he could fire, he was shot in the head by Trish McCarroll using the gun dropped by the also recently-deceased Nicholas Nutbrown. Post-Game Evaluation: ...What? Who? ...I don't even remember reading this profile. Did he kill anyone? ...No? Okay, great, I'm going back to watching G39's killing spree. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Hayden, in chronological order. V3: *Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer *It Hurts Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Hayden O'Guinn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students